Although It's Not The Same, It's Awful Close
by LittleLiarLovesEmily
Summary: Are all love stories meant to be identical? Is the most traveled road always best? Find out what happens when one young girl takes a chance. A small Emily & Alison One-Shot XxXx


**Although It's not the same, it's awful close**

Sometimes, in life, things don't always go down the so-called "normal" road. A lot of times, people and situations which are out of the ordinary seem strange or even horrible to us. In an ordinary fairytale land, the ones that most of us have heard of since preschool, there is a young boy and girl, who fall in love and live happily. The Prince Charming and his Princess. A four-year-old won't question the story, because that's just how it is. An eight-year-old won't question the story, because the little girl or boy wants it to someday come true for them. Even some teenagers won't question the story which they heard as a child, because it's all they've known. But what if there was a story that wasn't exactly the same ? There is, and now, I'm here to tell it to you.

This is a love story, but it's also a story of friendship, and although it's not the same as most, it's awful close. In this story however, there is no prince charming, but a different sort of passionate love. Some even call it forbidden, but I, my friends, call it true.

Emily Fields sighed as she looked at the bracelet her best friend had given her. She felt as If she's been living a lie, denying her true self. Alison Dilaurentis was so much more than just a friend to her. Emily felt closer to Ali than any of the other three girls in their tight- knit group of five. She just wished she could tell Ali what was in her heart, but Emily knew that the blonde-haired, blue eyed, queen bee would never feel the same way.

"Hey Em, what's up?" There it was, that voice, so perfect and clear. Emily would recognize it anywhere. It was Ali's. "H-Hey Ali, not much, y-you?" Emily replied, shakily. She hated how the girl next to her sometimes made her stutter, but it was like Ali made her see stars every time she came near. Ali smiled at her, walking close to her on the sidewalk. "I'm pretty bored, but are you okay? You seem a little jumpy." She said. Emily mentally kicked herself. Why did she talk so nervously? Ali will probably think she's a dork. In any case, Emily couldn't take it anymore. The stomach butterflies, the longing, the bottled up emotion. She had to tell Alison, and she had to tell her now. It didn't matter if she got rejected, it was now more about facing the truth. Her feelings.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Ali, I need you to come with me, now." Emily told her, much more confident in herself than before. She was going to do this, she needed to do this. Emily then dragged Alison by the arm, excitedly running home, and into her backyard. "Whoa, Emily, what's the rush?" Ali asked as she watched Emily fling her back-pack to the grass and climb a tree. "Please, just come into the tree house with me." She begged, and without question, Alison followed her lead.

Once they sat down, in the cramped little wooden space, Emily spoke. "Ali, you'll probably hate me after I say this, but I just can't hold it in anymore." The dark haired girl paused, then continued. "Ali… when you talk to me, it makes me feel so happy, and when we hug, I see stars. The reason I stutter is because I get so nervous around you, sometimes I can barely breathe. I know you'll probably think I'm disgusting, but I have to say this… Alison, I'm so in love with you." When Emily finished, she avoided eye contact with the blonde. Instead of being appalled by Emily's speech, Alison was touched. The girl titled Emily's chin lovingly, so her brown eyes would meet Ali's blue ones. "Oh Emily, I could never be disgusted with you. I act so tough around the other girls because I feel like they think of me as the strong one." Ali paused, removing a strand of black hair from Emily's face. "The truth is, sweetie, I love you too, much more than you know." Ali told her this, as tears of joy escaped from the eyes of both girls.

When Emily knew she was ready, she leaned in and connected her best friends' lips with her own. Their mouths moved together sweetly, as Alison returned and deepened the kiss. Emily soon slid her tongue in Alison's mouth, and when she did, both of them were overcome with happiness. When they finally pulled away, Emily spoke. "That was… incredible, Thank you for loving me." She told her best friend, Ali. Her Ali. The girl she loved, who loved her too. Ali smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Emmy, don't thank me, you're the princess in this fairytale." Alison told her, genuinely. "You do realize this isn't the same as a normal fairytale, right, my love?" Emily questions, taking Ali's hand. Ali spoke, lovingly tapping Emily's nose. "Ah, but babe, Although It's not the same, It's awful close." Ali said, and the two feel asleep, cuddled in each other's arms. They were in love, and even without a handsome prince, they'd found their happy ending .


End file.
